epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Bobdave vs Meatholl. Eight Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round One
Alright battle three of the tourney! This features known person Meatholl against similarly known person Bobdave. Hopefully this serves as a powerful aphrodisiac. Also CW made the sweet cover :D I have to fill this space up with more text because otherwise the battle will be very ugly in formatting so bear with me or just skip ahead to when the lyrics start. There's no beat or anything. Enjoy. Please. Thank you in advance that is, for reading the battle :) I think that's enough okay go ---- 'Bobdave:' Looks like this battle’s the next platform that you’re gonna be shitposting to I step in the game like Piet and Reign, ‘cause I’m spit-roasting you First round against a victor, everyone’s hyping up Jorn Who lost two finals to a no-show and a monster’s spiral horn! Your Holl role on the Wiki’s been posting sex and fapping memes But you were carried by Barry, we make a much more Swaggy team So don’t scream, that comes later v the Fuckening creator And a fatty chunk of Meat can’t beat the crispness of a tater 'Meatholl:' The vegan poem survivor, Jamahl couldn’t take my ass down So I won’t lose to spuds not even black enough to be a hash brown I’ve done this, did that, my steps you’ve carbon copied, Jude It’s been 3 years, small fry hard as nails, so what’s stopping you? Wrote a passage and kneeled, this white-knight doesn’t worry me No light bulb has gone off in this potato’s head since Tourney Three Check your Timeline; it’s nothing but typing Wet and Jizz, ‘sir’ They say ‘Hey Jude’s a Star!’ Well, I’m literally Hitler 'Bobdave:' God, to think you were staff, now there ain’t room for any loser rage When you cringe at your raps you can’t just wipe them like your user page I’m high production value, every battle gets acclaim Your shitty Slender vs Jeff farmed empty clicks off its own name Kinda twice now I’ve been schooled by a skilled Filipino But I went down to K in grace, you had to cheat to beat a pedo It’s not bias, fucky puns just aren’t enough to win a fight But you’re right, everyone does hate you, so maybe just leave the site? 'Meatholl:' A British Potato, that’s ALL the material I could create raps with So pulling a B-rabbit out of your hat, Rap Fraud, ain’t magic You’re boring and bland, is multiplying multis your great tactic? Of all the flavors in the tourney, why’d I get stuck with Lays Classic Your streak? K smashed it. Your page? Just worthless shit for days With geeky stories you never finish and card games nobody plays That’s your ‘amazing brain’ at its best? MoneyDaddy’s going bankrupt Even when you’re maining Lucio you couldn’t get us amped up 'Bobdave:' Man, your fat raps, those crap battles, all the users on the ban train Your legacy on the Wiki’s getting cleaned up like a wank stain Go and match your favourite animal by hanging from a tree Don’t blame the Wiki this time, it’s all me - you’ll see 'Meatholl:' Time to finish what they’ve started, a losing streak suits you Crushed under pressure, you can’t write pressed lines like you used to I was just here to avenge BreZ, ‘cause comparing us is dumb You’re fried, baked and mashed, I’m always rare, raw or well done There you go homies, now vote Category:Blog posts